The Envoy of the Void
by Elveril
Summary: Two years passed since the sacrifice of the protector, and now, Percy and his friends have to stop a new pantheon to destroy them. How will theyfight them. An old friend of them have th key to their success. Pertemis, KhionexOC !StrongPercy, !Swearing, !CoolPoses
1. Chapter 1

**Hohoho! Merry Christmas everyone! I am evil Santa! And I'm here to deliver you a Cliffhanger!**

 **Shut up Santa! That's my role! Go back to your sleigh!**

 **So... I was motivated to begin this! And I hope you'll like it!**

 **Have a great moment, have a great end of a day, and... well, review and enjoy!**

It has been two years. Two long, painful years since the end of the Dark Battle as the demigods called it. Two years since Elveril put an end to Erebus' rampage by exploding in the Throne Room.

During those two years, the world had changed a great deal, first, as the mortal scientists saw, a New Ice Age had begun, snow and ice covering a good part of the northern countries now, as well as a part of the oceans.

The cause of it was the pain of both Khione and Percy. At first, Poseidon felt offended of such an attack and stormed to the goddess' palace, in full battle attire, but stopped as he saw her, crying in fetal position on her throne with sat on the floor next to her, his son, looking in the vague, his passed away friend's gun in his hand.

During those two years, the Fighters and the Hunt traveled a lot together, because it was safer, yes, but mostly so Artemis could keep Percy out of depression.

As for Angel, she closed herself to almost everyone, only Katie was able to make her talk and smile ever so slightly.

But the main changes in the two of them was in their way of fighting. First, Angel began to learn how to fight, which was in itself a big change. She also began to use his gun, which Percy gave her, even if she was bad at it, it was always useful.

But Percy, him, became brutal, yes, he was merciless before, even reckless sometimes, but now, every trace of possible planning was gone, he bested every monster or adversary with brute strength.

Here was the new face of the world, a cold place, a brutal hero, and a grieving sister

Percy was sat against a tree. He still couldn't believe it his friend, Elverilae Réng, passed away to the Void in order to save everyone. At the thought of it, his face became dark, he couldn't wipe the anger of his face.

 _The idiot! He knew all along! Damn it! How could he accept this?_ Swore the son of Poseidon in his mind.

A few meters away from him was the son of Erebus, Shay, looking over his lieutenant with concern. He looked on his side and saw Tania looking a bit depressed. She was looking at the grieving hero with concern.

"He misses him." Simply stated the daughter of Thanatos. Shay smiled sadly to her and looked in a nearby shadow.

"We all do. He had his bad sides, but he was a great friend, and a great Fighter." Answered the newest Fighter before standing up. He walked confidently to Percy and looked down to him.

"Perce. What do we do now? We just cleared the nearby area and we are kind of bored. The Hunt will be here soon too." Asked the spear fighter as he leaned on a nearby tree.

Percy took a deep breath and stood up swiftly.

"We go to Camp Half-Blood. I want to see how Angel is, as well as the rest of the gang. After this… We storm to the enemy camp and take back Blazing Sacrifice before sending the stealer to Uncle H" Explained Percy. Shay nodded with a slight smile, it was good to see the son of Poseidon with another face than depression. He turned around and called out.

"Alright! Fighters! Hunters! Assassins! We go to camp Half-Blood for a bit and then we attack!" Shouted the demon boy. He smirked as he was answered by feminine groans.

"Yeah yeah! I know, But the boss said we go there so we go there. If you're not happy, go convince his lover, she's the only one who can change his mind.

In truth, Shay was happy. They were about to storm through a base made up of another pantheon's demigods. At first, he thought of Egyptian ones, but Percy denied the possibility, saying he already met them, earning quite a lot of surprised stare from the council.

Then, Athena did some research and found out it was the Persian pantheon, which was quite unknown. For what he understood, their pantheon was segregated in a Manichean way, the Good against the Bad, the Light against the Shadow.

And with new pantheon came new monsters, and that was something the Eclipse Fighters were happy about, especially the Stolls who used new combinations of pranks combined with combat technics.

In truth, Shay didn't even know how they managed to merge the two disciplines.

Anyway, after a while, Angel came to Percy, crying, because someone stole her brother's legacy. At first, everyone turned to the Stolls but they raised their hands claiming that "they were idiots, not heartless monsters"

So they proceeded in interrogating possible witnesses and traced down the robber down to a secret base inside Mount Rushmore.

So the three group prepared for travel while discussing with each other. During the two years travelling with each others, they became more understanding to the other's vision. The Fighters understood they couldn't bear the males and why, and the Huntresses understood they were different from the others, even the Stolls.

And then, Artemis walked out from the trees, in her eighteen years old from, a pulsing silver bow on her back, two hunting knives on her shoulders and a silver short sword strapped on her right thigh.

She gave a discreet caress on Percy's back and then smiled at the group.

"Everyone gather up, I'm going to teleport us to Camp Half-Blood. Oh. And close your eyes." The demigods obeyed and, after a now familiar sensation of being disassembled, they opened their eyes to face Peleus. Percy smiled and turned to look at Thalia.

The daughter of Zeus smirked and both of them walked in, followed by the rest of the group. The son of Poseidon took out his two swords and Thalia her spear. The two cousins walked in the camp with confidence, earning the amazed or hateful stare of every camper. They first walked to the Big House to greet Chiron.

The centaur was playing pinochle with Mr. D as usual. And as usual, he was winning. Putting the god in a bad mood. The wine deity looked up from his hand and raised his eyebrow.

"Well… If it isn't the depressive demigod." Drily said the bitter god. Percy looked at him, unimpressed.

"If it isn't the most useless god in existence." Answered the son of the Sea. He then smiled at Chiron.

"Hello Chiron! It's been a while!" Said the now cheerful Percy as he took his mentor in a hug. The old centaur smiled and then looked at the hero pointedly.

"Percy, it is a bad idea to piss off and insult gods." Said the trainer. Percy chuckled and raised his hands in surrender position.

"Hey! He began it. And if he doesn't like it, he can go on and risk the wrath of Apollo, Hades, Artemis and Dad… That's up to him." Then, Thalia hugged the centaur before Percy could speak up.

"Hey Chiron. Where is Angel… And surely Katie too?" Asked the son of Water as he entered a glaring contest with the god. Chiron chuckled at the thick headed attitude of the demigod.

"Young Percy, your insolent attitude will either lead you to the greatest positions or to your downfall. Angel is at the beach I think." Answered the millennia old son of Kronos. Percy smiled his thanks and dashed out of the building to reach the familiar location of the entrance to his father's realm.

There was sitting his passed away friend's protégée. Her head resting on Katie's shoulder as both were looking at the shining sea. Percy walked to them and smiled.

"How are you girls?" Spoke up the man. The two lovers jumped on their feet in surprise and faced the speaker with a shocked face.

"Gods Percy! Stop going all ninja on us!" Exclaimed the daughter of Demeter. At the confused face of Percy, Katie giggled.

"You sneaked on us." Clarified the daughter of the Hearth. Percy then looked embarrassed.

"Ah. Sorry but I don't do it on purpose, it's like a second nature." Apologized the iced armed demigod. "I came to see how you were and also to inform you that we will attack soon." Angel smiled at her friend and took him in a friendly hug.

"Thank you for your concern Perce. I'm okay, even if I'm sad about the sword. Do you think we could follow you?" Asked the daughter of Hope. Percy looked thoughtful.

 _It will put her in danger… On the other hand, she does have powerful allies._ The lieutenant began to balance the pros and cons, and at the end, nodded.

"Okay, but on one condition." Angel nodded with big shining flaming eyes. "You, personally, stay in a safe place." Angel nodded and Percy smiled.

"Okay, gather the Flaming Doves and join us at the Pine tree. We have to pass at the infirmary to restock in Nectar and Ambrosia." Ordered the Hero of Olympus.

Angel raised her arm in the air and snapped her fingers, shooting a fireball which exploded in a golden firework.

The two lovers then walked passed a confused Percy and Angel waved back to him in a seducing manner.

"See you later Hero of Olympus." Percy shook his head and smiled in amusement. He jogged to the Hades cabin. He opened it without warning and froze.

On the bed was Nico, half-naked, kissing Will Solace fiercely. He raised his hand, opened his mouth and was about to interrupt them. But he closed it and walked out of the cabin.

Ten minutes later, Percy was leaning against the tree, finally out of his shocked stated. In front of him was what he considered the deadliest force in the world.

The Fighters, all equipped, the entire Hunt, with the wolf pack, the Assassins, as well as the Flaming Doves, whose each member was accompanied by a Phoenix, created from a divine bird of Aphrodite and the divine flames of Hestia.

Finally, Artemis was going there with them. This, in itself, was a side deciding factor.

"Alright guys! This is the moment for us to get revenge. They stole the last legacy of Elverilae, a hero who was sent to the void to slay the Darkness. This is an offense to his memory, to the fight we had at Manhattan! And we will make them pay." Exclaimed the son of the Sea. He looked up and thunder rumbled. He then looked at Artemis and she nodded.

She snapped her fingers and teleported them a few miles away from the sculpted mountain. The cheerful faces of the members turned to determination and they took out all the weapons.

Percy looked above his shoulder and began to order the troop.

"Hunters, scatter, close the perimeter, anyone who isn't a member of this force has to be taken down. Assassins, scout ahead and secure the entrance, and then, look around for any possible secondary entrance. Fighters and Doves, with me, our plan is simple, we go in and kill everyone." Said the demigod in a snarl.

Everyone nodded and obeyed Artemis stayed with Percy and intended to follow him, but Percy looked at her.

"Stay in the woods, no one can rival with you in this environment. You will be needed to silence the running away enemies." Artemis kissed his cheek, earning a small smile.

"Be careful." Whispered the silver goddess. Percy nodded.

"You too." He unsheathed his two blades, spun them and waited.

After a seemingly long wait, the attacking force felt a cold whisper, a glacial caress. And Percy smiled.

"Tania finished her job. Let's go!"

They rushed forward, and swiftly avoided the roots and branches on their way. Then, they faced the rocky wall and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Where the fuck are they?" Wondered the demigod. Angel tapped on his shoulder.

"I see a heat signature over there." Percy smiled his thanks and ran there.

A small door was carved in the rock, but apparently, it was closed. Above the door, sat in a relaxed way was Tania, playing innocently with a dagger, but Percy could see in her eyes that she was annoyed.

"Those bastard sealed the entrance, it's a meter thick and protected with magic. I can't get in."

Percy frowned but Ryan, the son of Bellona walked ahead.

"It's my time to shine. Everyone step back, this could be dangerous." He took out his long sword and prepared a diagonal slash. He began to gather his power, both from his ascendance and his Hades blessing, using shadows to strengthen his blade, sharpen it and his Bellona blood to enhance his arm strength. Then, in a black blur, he assented the blow, sending a black wave.

The energy wave hit the door and spread on it in black cracks.

Then, the rock shattered.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Steel Breaker." Breathed in calm Ryan. Percy tapped his shoulder in congratulation and the two groups ran in without hesitation.

To them, it was a blur, reacting on instinct.

Percy slide under an incoming blade and Lacy kill it with her rapier. A Stoll parry a spear and Shay beheaded the offender.

And soon, the group arrived before a golden door with foreign inscription carved in it.

Percy faced the door, glaring at it with hatred. He put back Blizzard and punched the door with all his strength.

The door flew on the ground, revealing a large circular room with, at the center, at the top of a small hillock, a circular altar with a complex glowing magic circle.

The light was of an eerie green. Revealing the outline of dozens of people ready to fight. And behind the altar was what looked like a monk or a priest, harboring a victorious smile.

"Here you are! The deadliest force of the Greek Pantheon! Right on time to see the rise of a monster! You see, we are about to summon from the Oblivion a beast, an unstoppable destructor!" Roared the priest.

Percy, in answer, only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how will you go to the void? I mean, I went to Tartarus and saw it, and it's quite a challenge." The priest smirked.

"For that, I need the ancient ritual I set and a piece of the void. And this!" Began the man, designating the floating black ninjato at the middle of the circle. "Is a piece of the void!" Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the weapon.

Before anyone could add something, the man cut his palm and dropped some blood on the circle.

The ground started shaking, sending everyone, Persian and Greek alike to the ground.

Blazing sacrifice began vibrating, a high sound coming from it. Then, frightening whispers, incomprehensible to them rang in the room coming from nowhere.

And finally, everything stopped and the weapon expended in a black sphere.

Then, breaking the silence, the sphere exploded and revealed a swirling mass of black flames and goo.

With a deafening roar the mass took a shape, vaguely human.

The Greek group shivered as they stared at it. They could feel the power rolling out of it as it stared at the mass of demigods. The priest looked up at it and smiled evilly.

"Beast! Monster! Listen to me!" The beast snapped his head to him.

"Kill everyone!"


	2. Return of a hero, carnage of a beast

**The second chapter is here my friend, I had it in my computer for quite a while, but I wanted to work on the plot a bit before continuing. Anyway, tell me what you think of it.**

 **Oh, I'm warning you, in this story, heart will be broken, men will be vaporized, women will cry, fighters will dies, punchlines will be said, and heroes will rise once again. Hope it's a good enough program.**

 **To the batcave! Hmmm... To the story!**

Blazing sacrifice began vibrating, a high sound coming from it. Then, frightening whispers, incomprehensible to them rang in the room coming from nowhere.

And finally, everything stopped and the weapon expended in a black sphere.

Then, breaking the silence, the sphere exploded and revealed a swirling mass of black flames and goo.

With a deafening roar the mass took a shape, vaguely human.

The Greek group shivered as they stared at it. They could feel the power rolling out of it as it stared at the mass of demigods. The priest looked up at it and smiled evilly.

"Beast! Monster! Listen to me!" The beast snapped his head to him.

"Kill everyone!"

The flame beast let out a snarl and slowly walked to the demigods. The Persians made clear path for their servant to kill the enemy.

The beast stopped once in front of the Lieutenant of the Fighters who steadied his grip on his dual weapons. He took a stance as he saw the large flaming figure tense.

But it shrank a bit. What was before a large humanoid monster was closer to a human being, vaguely the same height, yet still completely made of flames and black goo. Slowly, its left hand elongated to look like a blade. And Percy smirked in amusement.

"You too can do this?" Rhetorically joked the hero. Then, he dashed in front of him and began on a powerful move. He channeled all his strength and positioned his swords on the left side before slamming them on the other side in an attempt to cut his opponent.

But the monster dropped on the ground to escape the blow.

 _What speed! It's monstrous!_ Thought the champion of the Snow. But as he finished his blow, he leaned his weight on his left leg and pushed to go in a barrel jump, attempting a series of vertical and diagonal slashes.

But the monster leaned from side to side and used his blade shaped sword to stop all the blows.

Percy growled in annoyance and jumped back to put distance between him and his adversary. He frowned even deeper as he saw the creature's shoulder shake lightly.

"Hey! Why the fuck are you laughing you damn fireball!" Roared the son of Poseidon. He snapped his fingers and a rain of golden and silver arrows from the two present group fell on the now seemingly serious monster who rolled back to avoid the deadly projectiles. Percy let out a feral smile.

"Not laughin anymore huh? Let's see how you like the next move." Muttered the hero, just loud enough so his companions could hear him.

He changed his stance, leaning on the front, ready to sprint, his right sword, Anaklusmos, was horizontal, pointed to the back, and Blizzard was pointing toward the ground.

"This one's gonna hurt." Murmured Connor while Travis nodded as he eyed the Persians to see if they were advancing… or if they had anything worth stealing.

Then, Percy disappeared from side before reappearing as a blur before the monster.

"Ansatsu no jutsu! The Hundred Pieced Puzzle!" They heard the lieutenant shout as he began his move.

But the monster blurred away too, twisting away from the attacks.

At the end of his sequence, Percy jumped and rolled back to his group and gulped. He was pale, and Angel and the rest didn't like that at all.

"It… It's impossible… It can't be… H-How?" Stuttered the son of Poseidon as his blades clattered on the ground in a crystalline sound.

The creature seemed to smirk, causing the demigods to pale.

Katie steadied herself as she saw Angel afraid and took a step forward, short sword in hand. But Percy stopped her.

"Don't… It's too dangerous…" Said the hero as he stared at the creature.

Said creature raised its foot before slamming it down. And a fiery inferno spread from it, to the side, taking the lives of every Persian apart from the priest, who went from smug to shocked.

"W-Why did you do that?!" Shrieked the summoner as he waved his arms in panic.

The monster walked to him and spoke in a gruff, deep voice.

"You ordered me to kill everyone, _Persian._ " It spat out the origin as if it was the most disgusting thing ever. It then faced the group of shocked Greco-Romans. In a burst of flames, he blinded everyone. While he did that, he vaporized the priest with his sheer heat.

When they could see again, they were facing a man, leanly muscled, with brown hair, golden pulsing eyes and a lopsided smile on his face.

"Han Kami no jutsu, Supernova." Percy fell on his knees as Angel let out tears.

"Elveril." Breathed out a stunned Shay. The protector made a military salute with two fingers.

"Yo! How's it been?" Angel ran to her brother and tackled him down, sobbing in his chest.

"E… E-Elv! Y-You're back!" Elveril let out a tender smile as he saw his protégé crying.

"Who's the idiot who made you cry huh? It seems I've got people to beat up." Joked the fire wielder in a soft voice. Angel chuckled at his poor attempt and let him go.

The fire artifact jumped on his feet and walked to the unbelieving Percy. He slowly went on one knee and looked in the white eyes of his friend.

"Yo Perce. I'm back. Nothing? Not even a hug? I heard you were swarmed by everyone after Tartarus and I come back from the freaking Oblivion and I don't even get a Hello?" Joked the man. Percy slowly took Elverilae's shoulder and pulled him in a tight hug. Elv frowned at that and sighed as he felt Percy's shoulder shake.

Soon, sobs could be heard as the son of Poseidon cried in his returned friend' shoulder.

"Yeah… Let it all out Perce… It's over… Do you really think I'd go to the Void and stay there?" Said the man. He looked up and saw that everyone was more or less crying, even if Ryan, being the son of Bellona he was, was vainly trying to hide it.

"You know, I'm happy and all that, but could you let go please? It's just that you're crying on me and I'm kinda naked if you didn't notice… It's just too weird for me bro." Strongly said the protector. Percy let go as he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. Welcome back man. Let's head out shall we?" Said Percy as he stood up a bit unsteadily.

Everyone readied to go out, giving the son of Hestia a quick hug or a punch in the shoulder as a welcome. Even if a majority of the Doves were blushing at the sight of the Fighter's uncovered body

Then, Connor spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"Humm. Man, what's up with your left hand?" Asked the son of Hermes as he pointed at the limb. Elveril gained a confused look before he went to shock as he stared at his hand.

It was black. Not black like burned no, but it looked like a mix between obsidian and… well… nothingness. It was now his hand and went up his arm in a familiar pattern on his forearm, it followed the form the black flames of his tattoo had.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well… That's new… I… think I'll have to go to Athena as we go to Olympus." Said the embodiment of flames. Percy nodded and Katie spoke up.

"Anyway, find something to wear, the Hunt is out here." At this, Elveril began to search to wearable clothes as fast as he could.

Finally, he reared down a piece of cloth form a dead man and made a breechcloth with it. At the sight of their lieutenant's figure in a loincloth, hands on his hips, looking proud of himself, the Fighters only burst out laughing.

Angel giggled at the sight and teased her protector.

"Fear the almighty Elveril, Slayer of Darkness, for he is wearing a loincloth!" Exclaimed the daughter of Hope with an exaggerated heroic tone in her voice, making her brother laugh.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get out of here. It's been two years since I've wanted to see the blue sky. Let's go." Said the man as he walked out of the building, with Angel gripping his forearm to make sure he won't leave her. Just behind him was Percy, who was intently looking at him, as if to make sure he wasn't an illusion,.

When he stepped out of the hidden sanctuary, he breathed in and smiled.

"Gods of Olympus! I missed this!" Exclaimed the artifact. On his right, he could see the sun rising, slowly covering the surrounding with its warmth. Reflecting on the white mantle of snow covering the nearby forests.

But he froze as he felt a pointy tip on his neck.

"Wow wow wow! Calm down Tania! You don't want to kill me when I just came back from Khaos right? Huh? You don't huh? Please tell me you don't! Because I certainly want you to not want it." Exclaimed the Fighter before his exclamation slowly turned in a question and finally in a begging. Everyone laughed as they saw the scene.

Then, the Hunt walked out of the woods as they probably heard the shouts. And they showed extremely shocked faces as they saw the supposedly faded man, at least, the ones who knew him. Artemis then looked intrigued.

"Why do you wear this?" The group's laugher doubled as Elveril frowned in frustration.

"You try coming back from the Void, and see if you can keep your clothes… I actually liked my shirt…" Sadly said Elveril at the end.

Artemis shook her head at the stupidity of the hero. She spun on her heels and called out to everyone.

"We will set up a camp in the woods, and then, Elverilae, you will tell us how you came back from Khaos." Decided the moon goddess. Everyone walked after her and soon, the dozens of teenagers were agitating to set up the camp as fast as possible.

If there was one thing Elveril respected the Hunt for, it was for their organization. He had to admit, they were pretty darn fast. In a matter of ten minutes, the camp was set up and secured, the wolves walking at the edge to keep everyone away.

The newly resurrected Fighter was sitting on a log near the fire camp, using the warmth of said fire to recharge his energy as much as possible.

Next to him was sitting Angel, leaning on his side, half asleep, making Elveril smile.

Then, he raised his head as he saw Katie and Percy coming to him. The daughter of Demeter looked at Angel and smiled teasingly.

"Damn Elv, if I didn't knew better, I'd be worried you'd try and take her away from me." Elveril laughed and nodded.

"Of course you should be worried, I'm the brother, and the protector! If I decide to, I can take her away from you." Joked back the black handed man. Percy smirked at the joke, but Elveril realized it was a bit forced. He frowned.

"Man, you're okay?" Simply asked the fire wielder. Percy sighed a bit and sat in front of him.

"Yeah… it's just… You were dead for two years… and now you are back… I just don't know how to react. I still feel sad yet I'm happy…" Elveril sighed as he understood.

"I'm back, for me, it's all that matters. Being away from everyone, especially you, Khione and Angel, was really difficult." He was about to add something when someone cleared her throat to gain the attention.

Elveril looked on his right side to see a girl, around thirteen, glaring down at him. She had soft familiar brown eyes, wavy black hair and was wearing silver clothes. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What can I do for you huntress?" Asked the artifact. Percy and Katie felt the killing intent and the tension in the air. They took a step back and watched Elveril handle it.

"Let her go." Ordered the girl. Elveril's eye twitched in annoyance but he didn't react more than this.

"Let her go you vile beast! I will not let a male corrupt a girl in front of me!" Nearly screamed the girl. This drew the attention of a large part of the present group who looked at the commotion.

Artemis winced as she realized what was happening. She saw Percy shaking his head to prevent her from interfering.

Elveril slowly stood up, delicately making Angel lean on the log. He then faced the huntress with all his height.

"State your parentage huntress." Ordered Elveril. Katie could feel shivers running down her spine. She understood what he meant earlier. If he was decided, nothing could stop him from separating them, whatever the cost would be.

The huntress remained strong, at least, from what they could tell.

"Alya Snow. Daughter of Khione." Elveril smiled predatorily.

"Ah! A daughter of Khione… Unsurprising that you hate me… And yet, pretty strange." Began Elveril, his tone casual, but with a dangerous undertone in it. This statement made the opponent confused.

"Unsurprising because I am fire, descendent of Hestia, making you hate me… And surprising because, after all… I'm fucking you mother." Casually stated the man. Artemis winced again, when he was talking like that, it was very bad.


End file.
